


K/DA x RWBY Lewd Collection

by Drarnegas, LazyLemming



Category: League of Legends, RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Large Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/pseuds/LazyLemming
Summary: A collection of K/DA from League of Legends doing smutty things with the cast of RWBY.Based off of RPs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	K/DA x RWBY Lewd Collection

Ahri finally shook the cobwebs free and enjoyed having a clear head. After yesterday's party she had a massive hangover, the moment she woke up her head was nigh on splitting in half. Thankfully after taking some painkillers, water, and turning that bloody phone off she was able to fall back to sleep and rest. After another few hours of sleeping, she woke up refreshed and ready for what remained of the day.

Which was going to be rather annoying for her, she thought as her door was kick open and her management Maria walk in. " Finally decided to wake up hu, you irresponsible girl." Maria said as she closed the door.

"What now Maria? Perhaps knock next time as well, you might just break the door off its hinges." Ahri couldn't help but roll her eyes at being chastised again. Honestly, who did Maria think she was? Her mother? Every time after a good party she received the same speech about responsibility from her manager.

"Maybe if you answer your phone for once then I would not have to knock down your door all the time. Seriously you keep doing this over and over again after each end of a tour. Your co-stars party but not to the point of getting shit faced. Urrgh, I’m getting too old for this." Maria grumble.

"Oh come on, stop nagging me. I went out, had fun, had a hangover, and slept it off. Perfectly fine. I don't understand your problem." sitting down on the couch, Ahri slowly drank her cup of coffee. Even if the moment was being ruined by Maria's lecture, this coffee was amazing.

"It’s because you keep doing it and do stupid shit, like puking down the whole tour bus, or groping your co-stars." Maria said going over to Ahri and pull the coffee away.

This made Ahri frown, she did not appreciate having her morning or rather afternoon coffee taken away. Standing up she looked the silver eyed woman in the eyes, meeting her glare without backing off.   
"Fine, I'll be careful not to throw up on the bus. Don't know what their problem is though, I'd be willing to bet Akali even enjoyed being touched. Talking about being touched, how about you get that stick out of your ass and try to get laid. Maybe that'd loosen you up."

Turning away, the blonde kitsune started making her way towards the kitchen to make another coffee for herself, but that did not happen as Maria grab Ahri´s tails and pull them hard and then push her onto the bed. Going to the door, she locked it before going back to Ahri. "So, you don´t think I can get laid? You little bitch, I have fucked more girls then you have lines in your songs." Maria said as she started to unbuckle her jacket and loosen her pants letting her cock and balls out. She made sure to hold down Ahri against the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Looking behind herself, Ahri's jaw dropped immediately at seeing the monster that Maria was packing between her legs. It had to be at least 20 inches long and 5 thick, not to mention those huge balls. They were the size of a honey melon each, she could barely imagine just how much cum was inside them.

"Get that thing away from me!" Ahri struggled but her manager seemed to have an iron grip on her as she was held down.

"Oh no I won’t. I am going to fuck some sense into you, you irritating brat." Maria said as she grabbed and removed Ahri´s lower clothing. Leaving her ass bare naked, Maria gave that bubbly ass a smack before she grabbed her cock and rammed it into the kitsune´s ass.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ahri screamed out in agony as her tight, bubbly ass was split apart. She's never had anything back there before, while she did have sex she didn't have anal. From the sheer size of her manager's monster cock she could feel a bulge on her stomach, going well past her belly button and threatening to reach her tits. "Please stop. I'm sorry."  
Maria just grunted as she kept going until she was balls deep, she then took a few deep breaths before she started to pound the kitsune faunus and started to pull her tails. "Take it you bratty bitch."

"Please,,,, stop,,, you're too big,,," Ahri felt like she was split in two as she felt an obscene bulge hit the underside of her tits. If that wasn't enough, then the way those heavy cumtanks spanked her poor pussy red made the whole thing worse. She felt like nothing more than a cheap slut from the way she was being railed by her manager.

"Just,,just shut up your brat, oh fucking hell I would have done this long time ago. Your fucking ass is great." Maria moan as she gave it another spank before she grabbed Ahri by her legs and started to fuck her in a full nelson position.

Slowly the poor blonde could feel the pain turning to numbness before only pleasure remained despite how unwanted it was. Looking down she could see her breasts bouncing, the obscene bulge hitting them with every thrust. Tears slid down her cheeks as she was feeling an unwanted pleasure from having her tight little body ruined. 

"No, no,,,, I don't want to,,, not from thiiiiisss,,," Before she could stop it a huge orgasm hit her, making her squirt while clamping down on the fat cock claiming her ass.  
Maria stop and watch as Ahri rode out her orgasm, while also tightening up her ass around Maria´s monster cock." You nothing but a little anal slut aren´t you." Maria slapping those tits and pulling the top off.

"Noooo.... I'm not...." barely being able to speak coherently, Ahri simply drooled out her answer while panting hard. Slowly she got her bearings and felt her tits being exposed before being groped and played with. "Please.... I learned my lesson..... I'll be good.... no more parties...."

"Good, but if you think I will stop now then your wrong. Its been so long since I got an good ass like this. "Maria said as she pressed Ahri down onto the floor and started to pound her harder again

"If,,, you don't stop,,, I'll get addicted to this,,,," Ahri barely had the strength to even speak, waves of pleasure washed over her as her ass was claimed by Maria's fat cock. She knew that if this kept up she'd get hooked on being fucked like this, she'd become their manager's anal slut. By now even her pussy was red and sore from the abuse that the heavy and cum filled balls subjected it to.

"I,,, I like that idea." Maria moan out as she hilted inside Ahri´s ass and came hard, pumping gallon upon gallons worth of cum inside Ahri´s stomach bloating it up until cum was leaking out of her mouth and nose

Ahri's eyes rolled up as a nigh on mind shattering orgasm shook her. Tongue hanging out she let cum flow from her mouth and nose, both her taste and smell being overwhelmed by the dark skinned woman's musky nut gravy. All the blonde kitsune could think about right now was the fat, black cock claiming her ass and the thick, virile and musky cum in those fat balls. By the time she finished her orgasm there was a pool of her own juices between her legs.

Maria moan as she stopped cumming and pulled out her cock slowly, still hard." Oh fuck that was one of my best orgasms ever. Well, time to clean my cock off you little minx." Maria said grabbing Ahri´s hair, pulling her up before ramming her cock down the kitsune faunus´ throat.

The blonde girl's eyes shot wide at having her throat suddenly stuffed with the fat cock. She gagged and choked, her throat bulging out from the sheer size of it. Even as she was barely able to breath when Maria pulled out, she didn't have the strength or the will to fight back. Instead she just let her manager grip her hair and use her.

Maria moaned as she was loving having her way with Ahri´s throat and letting her massive balls slap against the girl´s throat, feeling her cock through it. With one hand Ahri started fingering her soaking pussy while using the other to knead to fat balls, trying to coax another load from them. Right now she didn't care about anything besides her manager's fat cock and worshipping it. With every passing moment the idea of being Maria's little slut sounded better and more appealing. Almost like that's what she was meant to be, worshipping that fat, black cock like a little kitsune slut.

This send Maria over the edge and she came again, and once more was pumping gallons of worth of cum, Ahri look like she was going to burst from the sheer amount  
The moment the fat cock erupted inside her, Ahri orgasmed again. As her stomach bloated the sheer amount of cum soon became too much to handle and went through her, coming straight out of her gaping ass. Her eyes rolled up and she fully accepted her role as being Maria's little slut.

"Aha that was good, fuck I hate being this old, I could go for hours of fucking. Oh well next time. Now behave and come to the studio." Maria said pulling out and getting dressed before leaving the fucked silly pop idol there.

Ahri lay in a puddle of cum and pussy juice not being able to do more and groan for minutes on end, occasionally sticking her tongue out to lap up some the juices from the floor. Slowly she got up and ready, showering, making sure to wash off her sore and cum stuffed and covered body. Dressing up in her usual outfit she hurried to the studio. This time she not only made it on time but was the first one there. The moment her eyes met her manager's she could see a smug look and smirk on Maria's face. "Good work Ahri, you might get a reward after this. Now lets wait for the others and start working." 

Simply blushing, Ahri nodded barely able to wait for her reward.


End file.
